The Marvelous Adventures of Harry and Tom
by 10snails
Summary: Tom always thought the orphanage was boring, that will all change when a young boy named Harry ends up there. Harry drags him on odd adventures.
1. Chapter 1

So you no what I desperately need? Another story to avoid writing. Last night a plot bunny ninja attacked me and would not stop until I accepted the idea for the story. My biggest problem for this story is trying to figure out how to get Regulus in it. Anyways I shall shut up and let you read this new story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the Harry Potter novel, nor settings, nor creature nor anything else.

* * *

Tom Riddle sat on his bed reading a used copy of a quantum physic textbook. Most of the other kids were outside playing with other children, but Tom wasn't like most of the other children. Everyone in the orphanage knew this. The other kids avoided him like he was a disease. Tom didn't mind this at all. He preferred the company of his book to that of a simple-minded child.

"Let go of me now! I have a home I do not belong here!" A voice yelled outside the door. Tom let his curiosity get the better of him. He got up and cracked the door slightly so he could see who was making all the racket. A boy with messy jet-black hair was being held by two police officers. Mrs. Cole was watching them to make sure the boy was not hurt. The boy was kicking and yelling loudly. His clothing were far too big for him. His round glasses on covering his emerald glasses. Never before had someone been so relented to be at the orphanage. The officers got the boy into the room and locked he door.

"That should hold him for awhile. The poor kid was living in an old theater. It was going to be demolished later this week. The construction workers had to do an examination to make sure there was no one in the building. They found this boy, but he wouldn't leave the building. We took him down to the station and talked to him. He said he had no family, so we sent a missing child alert. No one has claimed him yet. If someone does claim him we'll send them to you." The officer said. Mrs. Cole nodded. The officers left. Tom shut the door and went back to his bed. He opened his book and started to read again

"Someone help me!" the boy cried out. He started to bang against the door. "I don't belong here please someone help me!"

Tom was getting slightly annoyed. This kid was getting on his nerves, but he just ignored the boy and continued to read. The boy screamed and cried very, very loudly. This distracted Tom very, very much. One of Mrs. Cole's assistants went in to talk to the boy. Tom went back to the door and opened it a smidge to see what was going to happen. She went in and tried to talk to the boy, but Tom could hear the boy scream even louder. Then Tom heard something crash against the wall. The lady hurried out and shut the door. She looked around and spotted Tom.

"Oh Tom! I would like you to meet our new child. Come here quickly." The lady said. Tom still had his book in his hand when he went over.

"That kid is violent you can't really be planning on having me locked in a room with him." Tom said.

The lady smiled sweetly at him. "Oh Tom he's not that bad, just go introduce yourself, maybe talk about your little book to him."

"My book is about quantum physic. Do you really think that this boy could even say that?" Tom replied with annoyance. The lady sighed.

"Well only one way to find out." She pushed Tom into the room and locked the door. The boy was nowhere in sight. Tom went over and sat on the bed and opened his book.

"Guess where I am," ordered the boy. Tom looked from his book to the wardrobe.

"You are in the wardrobe." Tom stated. The boy jumped out of the wardrobe and ran over to Tom.

"You guessed correctly. Wow you must be smart guessing on the first try. So who are you? I'm Harry Potter!" the boy exclaimed excitedly.

"I am Tom, could you do me a favor and keep quite. I would like to read my book." Tom asked. Harry looked at him funny.

"Wouldn't you rather go on an adventure or something?" Harry asked, while jumping on the bed.

"We are locked in this room if you haven't noticed."

"Well we could go to Narnia. Haven't you ever read 'Lion, Witch and the Wardrobe'? Those children were able to go to Narnia threw their wardrobe so why can't we?" Harry asked. He stopped bouncing on the bed. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"That is just a story Harry. There is no way we can do it. We are just normal humans, we aren't magic."

"I am." Harry said. Tom stared at the boy. "I can talk to snakes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I always have been able to ever since I was little. They help me find food and find shelter." Harry said. "I can do it if you would like, but you have to swear never to tell anyone."

"I swear."

"Swear on your life." Harry ordered.

"I swear on my life." The two boys shook hands.

"See I can speak snake." Harry said quietly in Parseltongue.

"I can speak to snakes too." Tom replied. The two boys looked at each other in disbelief. "I always thought I was the only one that was different."

"This is so cool! We can send secret codes to each other and no one will be able to understand what we're talking about." Harry said with a huge grin.

"No we can't. They already think I'm crazy; we shouldn't give them any reason to lock us up in the Looney bin," Tom replied. "We can never talk like that unless we have to. Understand?"

"Fine so do you want to go out on an adventure now?" Harry asked. "We can play cops and robbers! I want to be a robber!"

"I don't want to play. I want to read my book." Tom replied. He reopened his book and started to read it once again. Harry stared at him then suddenly he stole Tom's book.

"Ha ha copper I stole your book. Can't catch me can't catch me!" Harry yelled. Tom angrily got up and started to chase Harry.

"Stop that! You'll rip a page out!" Tom ordered. Harry didn't stop and ran around the small room. After ten minutes Harry stopped and laid down on the bed. Tom grabbed his book from him.

"Wow I'm bored. Is there anything to do here?" Harry complained. Tom opened his book.

"Yes be quiet while I read my book." Tom replied. Harry quietly laid on the bed as Tom read. Slowly Harry drifted to sleep. Tom looked at the boy. He never thought there was someone like him. Then he noticed something odd about him. A thin lightning bolt-shaped scar was on his forehead. He wondered how Harry got it.

As Tom was looking at Harry's scar someone unlocked the door and came in. It was one of Mrs. Cole's assistants. "Hello Tom. Would you and the new boy like to come down for dinner?" she whispered.

"His name is Harry and we'll be down in a moment." Tom replied. She nodded and left the room. Tom nudged Harry in the arm. Harry just rolled over. "Harry wake up, dinner time."

"I don't want to wake up." Harry complained. Tom shook him a little. Harry sat up. "Okay I'm up what do you want?"

"It is dinner time. Let's get down there before all the foods gone." Tom said. He got up and led Harry to where the dinning hall was. All the children were either inline for food or sitting at tables eating their food. They all wore the same gray tunics. The two boys stood in line for their food. Harry looked at the food with disgust once he received his portion.

"Is there anything else to eat?" Harry asked as he sat at a table.

"It taste better then it looks," reassured Tom. Harry poked it with his fork. "Harry I was wondering how you got that scar on your fore head."

Harry tried to look at his forehead but failed. "Hmm. I think that's the one I got when my parents were murdered."

"Your parents were murdered."

"Yea they were, when I was a baby though," explained Harry. "The murderer got away though. Someday when we meet again I am going to kill him. I swear I will. Want to help me?"

"I think I'll pass." Tom replied. "Do you know who the killer is?"

"No idea."

"Interesting." Tom started to eat his dinner.

"So what is this place anyways? Jail?" Harry wondered.

"You don't know? This is an orphanage."

"Can any of them speak snake?"

"No and please don't mention that again. Now be quiet and eat your supper." Tom said. Harry started to eat his dinner. When he was done Harry got up.

"Well Tom it has been nice meeting you, but I really got to get going. Maybe we will meet again." Harry said with a wide grin. He ran toward the entrance of the orphanage, he almost made it to freedom, but the door was locked. Two of Mrs. Cole's assistants came and escorted Harry back to his room. After Tom finished he went to his room, sat on his bed and read. Across the hall in Harry's room he could hear the boy screaming and yelling none stop. Tom sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the newest chapter. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner then later.  


* * *

Chapter Zwei

Tom was lying in his bed reading a new book he just got from the used bookstore when his door opened. He lazily looked from his book to the door. Not to his surprise Harry was standing there, the thing that surprised him though was the fact the boy was almost naked except for a pair of underwear. Harry came over and sat next to him.

"Harry, may I ask you why you are naked?"

"You may ask." Harry replied happily. Tom waited for an answer. "Well are you going to ask or not?"

Tom sighed. "Why are you naked?"

"Well those ladies took away my clothing and said to get into the clothes they have. I told them no and I wanted my own clothing. Well then they said either I get on the clothes or I go around naked. I chose the second option." Harry explained. "You know it's nice to finally be out of the small room. I was in there for what five months?"

"No Harry it's only been two weeks since you first arrived." Tom said. He went back to his book.

"Hey Tom let's play hide and seek ok."

"Fine Harry. Go hide and I'll find you."

"Close your eyes and no peeking!" ordered Harry. Tom closed his eyes and Harry dashed away. As soon as Harry left the room Tom went back to his room.

"Oh my goodness young man get some clothes on this instant." Mrs. Cole said down the hallway.

"Shush I'm playing hide and seek. You're going to get me caught." Harry whispered rather loudly. "Tom! Hey Tom! You can come find me now!"

Tom ignored him. His book was getting more interesting by the moment. Then he heard the sound of Harry being dragged back to his room. The boy was kicking and screaming. Mrs. Cole went into Harry's room with Harry.

"I don't want to wear it! I would rather go around nude!" Harry cried rather loudly.

"I don't care what you want. You will wear them and nothing else." She said. Then she opened the door and let Harry out. He was wearing black shorts and a gray tunic. He trudged over to Tom's room, came in, shut the door and then sat on the bed. Quietly he sat there for a moment.

"Tom do you like it here?" Harry said suddenly.

"No not really, but I have no where else to go." Tom responded.

"Let's run away! It'll be fun!" Harry said wildly, excitement filled his eyes. "It will be the greatest adventure ever!"

"We can't do that. There is no way to get food and we will have no shelter."

_"The snakes will know where food and shelter is."_ Harry whispered in Parsletounge.

"Harry, don't talk like that. If either of us get caught talking like that they will think we're insane."

"If you don't come with me I will tell Mrs. Cole that you talk to snakes all the time. I will tell that you are insane." Harry threatened. "So will you come with me?"

Tom stared at the boy. Harry was blackmailing him. He wanted to leave the orphanage, but at the same time he knew it was safe their. "You swore you wouldn't tell anyone."

"No you swore, I didn't."

"Fine I'll go with you, but if we get in danger I want us to come back here alright."

"Sure thing Tom! Now we need to figure out a way out of here, but how?" Harry pondered this. "We could climb threw the chimney, but that's really hard. I tried it at the last orphanage I was in. "

"We can distract them then sneak out." Tom said. Harry thought about it.

"Hmm, well we will try it. Let's hurry down stairs!" Harry jumped off the bed and dashed outside. Tom followed far behind him. Harry stopped and looked around. There were only a couple assistances watching the front door. Kids came in and out without any problems. Tom caught up with Harry. "Hey Tom why can't we just go threw like them?"

"Because you are not allowed outside. They are scared you'll run away," replied Tom. "Let's go to the kitchen."

"This is no time to get food Tom. We need to figure out a distraction."

"Just trust me Harry, come on."

"Fine fine what ever." Harry said. They snuck into the kitchen. There was no one in there. Harry went to the icebox. "Aw no food."

Tom went over to the gas stove. He turned the gas on, then got some small pieces of firewood and but it on top of the gas. After some searching he found some matches. "Harry, get away from this."

"Are you making a bomb? That would be really cool, even cooler then talking to snakes!"

"Harry, be quiet will you." Tom stuck the match against the counter. He put it against the gas-covered wood. It irrupted into a large fireball, all the surrounding wood caught on fire. "Let's get out of here!"

Tom and Harry dashed out of the kitchen. "Fire! Fire in the kitchen!" Tom yelled loudly. All the assistants rushed to it. No one was guarding the door. Tom and Harry snuck out while everyone was distracted. They kept running until they were blocks away from the orphanage. When they were far enough they rested on a street bench.

"That was fun let's do it again!" Harry said excitedly. "I never did anything like that before. It was a very good adventure."

"I am finally out of there. I don't need to listen to those idiotic people. From now on I make my own rules." Tom said happily. "I am glad you made me leave that place Harry. So now what do we do?"

"Let's go get some food. I know where some really good stuff is. Follow me," Harry walked around the streets. No one seemed to mind the two boys. They soon entered a crowded, out door market. Harry walked around the venders, looking for something. Then he saw some bread. He grabbed a loaf. "This looks good. What do you think Tom?"

"It looks good, but I don't have money to buy it. Do you?" Tom asked. Harry looked around and saw something else. He handed Tom the bread.

"I'll be right back." Harry quickly left then came back, a coin purse. He handed the vender some coins. Then the two boys left the market. "Now we need to find some shelter."

"Did you steal that money?" Tom asked. Harry nodded. They traveled quietly down the streets. Then they arrived at a hotel.

"Does this place look ok?" Harry asked.

"It looks perfect. Do we have enough money though?"

"If we don't I am sure I can go find some more some where." Harry responded. They went into the hotel. The receptionist was sitting down, reading the newspaper while chewing bubblegum. She looked the boys.

"Hey kids where are your parents?" She asked.

"Oh they won't be here for a while. Um, they wanted us to go ahead and get the room without them. We have the money." Tom lied, he gave her a charming smile. The lady took the money and counted it up.

"You're a little short and I don't just mean height wise, but I'll just forget about it. You'll be in room 8. Here is your key." She said while handing him an old key. Tom took it.

"Thanks very much." Tom and Harry went to their room. The room was small, but it was bigger then their rooms at the orphanage. In the room there was a two beds and a bathroom. Harry ran to the closest bed and bounced on it.

"I like this place. What do you think of it Tom?" Harry asked. Tom went over and laid on his bed.

"It's better then that stupid orphanage. Now that we are here we need to figure out what we are going to do for money." Tom stated.

"We can just steal from people. That's what I used to do."

"We can only do that for so long though. Eventually we will get caught. There has to be some way to make money."

"The factories." Harry muttered. " I'm not going back there though. Those factories are scary. One of my old mates that worked with me in one got pulled into one and he died. I swore I would never go back to one of those and you can't make me."

"I won't make you, don't worry. Now I'm going to read my-" Tom was about to say book when he realized that he had left his book at the orphanage. He let out a loud sigh. "Harry do you have something we can do to past the time and please don't say-"

"Lets go on an adventure!" Harry shouted.

"It's almost dust, the creepy people come out during this time."

"Don't worry we'll be ok, trust me."

"I don't trust you. I think you are making a rash decision."

"You are just chicken." Harry replied while making chicken noises.

"Your childish antics won't work on me," He laid down on his bed. Harry sat next to him.

"Hey Tom if you could have anything what would it be?" Harry asked. Tom looked at him.

"Why do you want to know?" he questioned.

"Well I was just thinking that I've known you for about a two weeks or something and I still don't know much about you. I just figured while we had nothing to do I would ask you some questions. Is that alright with you?" Harry asked.

"Yea it's fine." Tom responded, "but in return you have to answer my questions as well ok."

"Ok."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"Alright, if I could have anything I think I would want a home and I don't mean just a roof over my head home. I want to be some place where people don't think I'm weird." Tom said.

"I think you're weird." Harry replied with a smile. Tom glared at him. "I mean weird in a good way. I'm weird in a good way so don't worry."

"So how about you? What would you want?"

"My parents. That's it. I want them alive and I want them to be proud of me." Harry said, his smile growing. "I used to imagine them playing games with me and going on adventures."

"What is with you and going on adventures?" Tom asked with a chuckle. Harry thought about it.

"Well I always imagined my parents as great explores. I just want to follow in their footsteps."

"Sometimes I dream about my parents. I imagine my father as a great and powerful man. Everyone would respect him. My mother would be the opposite though. She died at the orphanage, after giving birth to me." Tom explained. He looked at Harry. The boy was fast asleep. This slightly irritated Tom. Tom went over to Harry's bed and fell asleep.

A/N: All right finished with this chapter! Ok so now I am going to start on the third chapter and hope I don't get distracted. Oh and by the way I steal don't have a title for the story. I am thinking about the title 'the marvelous adventures of Tom and Harry' or something like that… maybe the wicked adventures…hmm. Anyways Thanks for reading. If you like the story don't forget to review (even if you hate the story don't forget to review)


End file.
